Chaud ? Chocolat !
by EuropaLuce
Summary: Remus est professeur à Poudlard et sa grande consommation de chocolat inquiète quelque peu Dumbledore. Les raisons du lycanthrope tiennent debout, mais... Est-ce vraiment la réalité ? [C]


_**Chaud ? Chocolat !**_

Couple : Remus / Sirius

Résumé : Remus est professeur à Poudlard et sa grande consommation de chocolat inquiète quelque peu Dumbledore. Les raisons du lycanthrope tiennent debout, mais... Est-ce vraiment la réalité ?

Rating : M !

Spoilers : Logiquement et depuis le temps, aucun

Commande : Chocolat !

Commanditaire : Hotaru no Kaori qui a trouvé les codes du cadeau de Noël 2014 (qui sera publié fin 2015, ne cherchez pas ^^)

De plus : La temporalité est floue, c'est fait exprès. Harry est toujours à Poudlard (bien que cette info ne soit pas utile...), Remus est prof, Sirius est vivant (pas un fugitif aussi mais ça ne sert pas non plus)... Bref, un UA !

* * *

**Bonne lecture et bonne saint Valentin à tous les amoureux et les Valentin/e !**

* * *

Remus Lupin se tenait devant le directeur de l'illustre école de sorcellerie Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore. Le vénérable vieillard le regardait par-dessus ses lunettes, attendant visiblement une réponse. Le lycanthrope, malgré son poste de professeur, était quelque peu mal à l'aise.

\- Les élèves en ont besoin, Professeur. Ils sont très affectés par certaines créatures présentées en cours.

\- Fais attention quand même, tu vas nous ruiner avec ces achats de chocolat.

Le châtain acquiesça, sourit à l'homme et s'en alla. Passé la gargouille et caché dans un coin sans tableau, il ricana, sortit une tablette et croqua dedans. Mais s'il n'y avait que ça…

* * *

Le jeune professeur disparut à peine le dîner fini. Il parcourut à grandes enjambées les couloirs, empruntant nombres de passages secrets. Il passa l'entrée de ses quartiers rapidement, faisant claquer la porte derrière lui. Il ne se stoppa pas là et continua sa progression tout aussi vite, semant ses vêtements sur le chemin. Quand il passa le seuil de sa chambre, il ne lui restait que ses sous-vêtements. Cette fois, il s'arrêta, admirant le spectacle face à lui : Sirius Black était couché dans son lit, sa nudité à peine caché par les draps bleus nuits, ses cheveux formant une auréole sur les oreillers. L'animagus ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur lui, une lueur de désir les illuminant instantanément. Il tendit une main vers lui et le loup franchit le peu de distance qui les séparait et captura sa bouche dans un baiser vorace. Le brun arracha le boxeur de son compagnon et le fit passer sous les draps.

\- Tu es bien pressé, ronronna le chien.

Lupin sourit en se pressant contre lui, le faisant gémir. Il attrapa sa baguette, exécuta un mouvement souple du poignet et un grand bol de chocolat fondu apparut aux côtés des deux hommes. Le châtain eut un sourire gourmand et plongea un doigt dans le liquide chocolaté avant de le porter à sa bouche. Satisfait, il en versa un peu sur le torse blanc de Sirius avant de le laper. Black poussa un petit cri, il agrippa les draps et s'arqua vers Remus. Quand il fut de nouveau propre, il plongea ses doigts dans le bol et traça des sortes d'arabesques tribales sur le torse marqué de cicatrices de son loup, puis il les fit disparaître de sa bouche.

* * *

Ils _jouèrent_ longtemps ainsi, avant de passer au niveau supérieur. Lupin laissa son amant le dominer. Il gémit d'anticipation en voyant le regard du chien. Il enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, l'invitant plus que clairement à le posséder. Black lubrifia ses doigts d'un sort et prépara son loup-garou préféré à le recevoir. Au bout de quelques minutes à peine, il les retira et les remplaça par sa virilité. Le professeur haleta d'extase et bougea de manière à l'avoir plus profondément en lui. Il agrippa ses longs cheveux noirs après avoir passé ses bras autour de ses épaules en gémissant. L'animagus grogna d'impatience et commença un lent mouvement. Le lycan resserra sa prise sur les reins de son amant, le poussant à bouger plus vite et plus profondément. Le brun s'exécuta et le rythme s'accéléra, s'intensifia et le plaisir s'empara de leur élan.

\- Siriuuuuuuuus, gémit-il en s'accrochant désespérément à lui.

\- Remus, souffla-t-il en retour d'une voix rauque.

La jouissance les faucha et leurs cris de bien-être se mêlèrent.

* * *

Le silence retomba lentement dans la chambre, seules leurs respirations haletantes et bruyantes le brisait. Le chien se décala de façon à ne plus écraser son amant mais il resta en lui, le serrant contre son corps brûlant. Un murmure brisa l'atmosphère post-orgasmique dans laquelle ils baignaient.

\- Je t'aime, laissa échapper Moony.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime, susurra Sirius en réponse.

* * *

**Message de fin**

* * *

Commentaire inutile de H no K : C'est un OS très...miam ! Merci, EuropaLuce ! :D

* * *

J'espère que cet OS de Saint Valentin vous a plût !

Et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !

Positif, négatif, mais construit !

A une prochaine fois !


End file.
